


Unplanned Attraction

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Cas/Reader, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Request story: After being kidnapped by an alternate version of Cas, it is quickly discovered that you are his soulmate. Now its time to deal with all of the confusion along the way. Set in episode 13x22





	Unplanned Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Can you write a AU Apocolypse world Castiel from Season 13x22 where he traps dean and sams sister from they're world and she's his soulmate which makes him shocked.

Darkness....it was all that you could see! The last thing that you remembered was sneaking through the woods trying to find some intel on Michael's band of merry men. You were being as quiet as possible until something hit you hard on the head. 

Now here you sat handcuffed to a chair with blood pouring down the side of your face. 

“Wake up!” 

A voice you didn't know snapped. The thick German accent was enough to send a wave of fear through you. Now you knew that you wasn't safe with your brothers! 

You didn't move for a few moments until you felt the handcuffs being undone. 

“I told you to wake up! Where did you find her? Why did you bring her? She isn't who I asked for?”

The voice snapped and was followed by another voice clearly groveling for forgiveness. Finally, you were able to flutter your eyes open. As everything around you came into a focus a face you knew so well. 

“Cas?”

He looked at you coldly before you made a dive at him and wrapped you arms around his shoulders. 

“Cas I have been so worried about you. Why are you dressed like a.....something out of World War 2? Aw hell, did Sam and Dean make you play Call of Duty again? You need to stop gambling with them!” 

“What are you talking about? Don't touch me!”

The accent that came out of Cas made you stumble backwards. It was Cas that had had hurt you! Not your Cas....but whoever the man in front of you was! 

“Who are you?”

You asked trying to get away. On the outside this was Cas….dressed as a Nazi.  Inside, you didn’t know what was going on. All that you knew was something weird was going on in bizarreo world! 

It was hard looking at the angel that you loved in another dimension! Angel that you loved...such a funny sentiment. You loved him. He didn’t love you. From the time that Cas came to join your family, he all but made it clear that he wasn’t interested in you in more than a friendly manner. Now here was this alternate version screaming at you in German. 

“For me to know and you not to worry about?”

Cas looked at you scowling. 

“You’re with them aren’t you?”

You frowned. 

“Them? Ah you mean those rebels. Yeah, I guess.”

He began to circle you. His blue eyes examining every inch of you. Part of you enjoyed the way that his eyes felt on you. Another part, was afraid! 

“You're not from around here are you?” 

He asked calmly. You shook your head. 

“Nah, I'm from down the road and through a rift a bit.” 

Cas chuckled at your comment before turning his back. From his exterior, he remained a calm and composed typical angel. Inside, he was going to pieces! Never in his many years had he met someone like you. It wasn't necessarily because you were a human. That was a negativity in itself! It was the fact that ever fiber of his being was going haywire looking at you! Everything around him felt....heavy. The air was heavy and stifling and suddenly his uniform was very warm. 

Reaching up, Cas pinched the collar of his uniform hoping for some relief. When none came, he turned looking at the other angels in the room. They were looking at him curiously. Clearly they had never seen him act in such a manor before. The angels were used to cold as nails Cas that would torture and kill a human now here he was talking to this human. 

He couldn't help but be confused! The feelings that he was feeling was not normal! How was he this over the moon for a woman that he didn't know anything about? How did he think that you were the most beautiful creature in creation! He had seen so many amazing things in his time on earth yet none of that added up to the beauty in front of him! 

Turning he glared at the other angels. 

“Leave us!” 

He snapped. The angels didn't wait to be told a second time. They quickly walked out without a word leaving the two of you alone. He reached out healing the wound on your head as well as making your blood vanish. 

“So are they off to pick on some poor defensiveness human?”

You asked. Deep inside you could hear Gabriel's warning from the day before.

“If you get caught, keep your trap shut!”

Your best friend knew you well. He knew that you would try to antagonize anyone who attempted to keep you against your will. What he didn't know was inside you were fawning over the angel in front of you. You, yourself, hated admitting that! What the hell were you thinking? This angel was your Cas. He didn't know you. He didn't care about how you felt or how your brothers would be devastated if something happened to you. 

In your mind, you accused yourself of having some kind of Stockholm Syndrome. 

“Stop acting like Belle. This isn't Beauty and the Best. Stop trying to add some “Disney-facation” to everything!”

Cas turned looking at you.

“What is Beauty and the Beast?”

Your eyes snapped up.

“Uh, you have movies here?” 

Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Of course darling, we all have lots of spare time to enjoy a film from time to time. What do you think?”

You didn't move as he approached you. As much as you wanted to stand firm and fight him, you wasn't. You were letting your Stockholm Syndrome go into full gear! If it was anyone but Cas you would have fought. You fought against Sam when he was soulless and against Dean when he was a demon. When they started their antics you put a stop to it! You didn't let them bully or intimidate you. Now here you stood, looking at the counterpart of the angel you loved and was totally useless. 

“Its just a story. A fairy tell....about a girl kidnapped by a beast. Long story, short she falls in love with him and saves his life.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow as his hands closed on your hips. He was breathing in your scent. 

“You want me to be your beast?”

He growled. You swallowed, feeling your body beginning to moisten at his words. 

“Well...I....”

Cas chuckled again.

“I have news for you, darling...I don't need saving!”

You gasped as his nose lowered to your neck gently nuzzling. 

“It is you that needs saving but I don't think you want it. Most humans when I am near them their hearts are racing. Yours is strangely calm. You are so curious to me. I have never seen a human...like you. Something is so different and I can't place my finger on it.” 

You fought the urge to smack him away instead going with the enjoyment of having something Cas like close. In your mind you were encouraging yourself to pretend that this was your Cas and he just developed some kind of role play fetish.

“Well I am pretty dandy.”

You said with a forced smile. The angel looked down at you with a less than pleased expression.

“You're very arrogant.” 

You shrugged innocently.

“Sorry, its a family curse.”

Cas rolled his eyes again.

“I should wipe that smug smile off of that pretty face of yours.” 

“You wouldn't though.”

You replied as he backed you against the wall. Cas wasted no time in cramming his body against yours. You gasped at the feeling that you had been dying for. Although it wasn't your Cas this still met your hungry wants. 

Cas groaned at how perfect your body molded against his. Were the stories true? It sure looked like it. Never in the millennia that Cas had been upon the earth did he think that he would find a soul mate but here you were. You were breathing heavily against his chest and without thinking, your fingers caressed his bare wrists. 

“Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I want other things from you. Now there is only the question...are you good enough?”

He sneered. You swallowed. The expression on his face and the look in his eyes told you everything that he was thinking. You were his soulmate. 

Now I have seen everything....

You muttered in your mind. The universe must have really hated you! Instead of giving you a Castiel that you knew, that your brother's knew, it gave you a Cas that would probably snap your neck. 

“Now I wouldn't go and do that if you please me.”

His voice pulled you from your thoughts. He was reading your mind and heard everything! 

“What do you want from me?”

“I think that is a rather stupid question. You know what I want now. If you really need me to elaborate I will. I never thought that soulmate business was true but here you are. Now I want to bond with you. I want to feel what that is like. You please me, you'll live. You don't...well we can get to that later.” 

You knew the last part was a bluff. If you were his soulmate, he would never be able to kill you. Cas would be as good as dead. 

It was stupid to even think of sleeping with this version of Cas. This was as dumb as sleeping with some random fucker that you had met in a bar. That hadn't stopped you in the past however. From the time that your Cas had turned you down, you were pulling a Dean and had been hooking up with random guys. Now you could at least fulfill your fantasies of sleeping with the angel. 

Cas didn't give you much time to deny him. Snapping his fingers, he left you in only your bra and underwear. Ice cold blue eyes looked over your body. He seemed to be pleased enough with what he saw as he reached out and stroked his fingers in between your breasts. 

“I have never wanted to sleep with a filthy human before but you are different. You are beautiful. Now lets get rid of these remaining clothes.” 

He snapped his fingers again. This time he left you completely naked under his cold gaze. Instinctively you reached up to cover your breasts and placed one thigh over your most delicate of areas. Cas shook his head.

“No! Stop that!”

You froze under his gaze as he pulled your hand down. 

“You cover yourself from me again I will punish you.” 

Cas' eyes focused on the swells of your breasts as your hand went to your side. He looked pleased as his hands came up to cup your breasts. You swallowed as he pinched at tugged at your nipples. Can didn't let your body become used to the feeling too long. He removed his hand and stroked down your body. 

You gasped as one of his rough hands stroked your folds. He raised an eyebrow before looking down at you. 

“You are very wet. Shall I continue?” 

It didn't matter if you said yes or no. You knew that he was going to have his way with you. The last thing that you wanted was for him to stop! You didn't want him to pull away. If his caresses stopped and he said he didn't want to have sex, you would probably beg him like a whore in heat. 

“Pl...please.”

You whimpered. Cas grinned. 

“I figured that you would say that. You humans and your lustful ways. Always looking for a cock to pierce that pretty pussy of yours. No other will touch you, do you understand?” 

You whimpered a yes as he yanked your back against his chest. He spread your legs enough to put a leg between your legs. One arm remained locked around your middle as he bit down on your shoulder.

“Pleasure yourself.”

He hissed. You knew what he wanted. He wanted to be teased and you didn't care one bit to oblige. 

You slowly began to rock your body against his thigh. Any form of friction would have been to die for! While you rubbed against him, you let your free hand caress your clit. Throwing your head back against his shoulder, you tried to bring yourself to orgasm.

You let your mind focus on the erotic situation in itself and the last thing on your mind was your Cas. Your mind was on the Cas behind you. This cold, vicious, brutal monster version of the man that you loved was demanding your attention. 

“Don't come.”

He growled before slapping your hands away. Cas' fingers took the place of your own. Rough fingers massaged over your clit. He rubbed gentle circles before delivering a rough slap to your aching pussy. 

“Cas, please.” 

“Castiel.”

He growled. You swallowed as his hands began to resume massaging for a few moments longer. After making sure that you were relaxed enough, Cas increased his assault. Two fingers crammed their was into your entrance. He didn't give you a moment to adjust to the intrusion before curling his fingers and scissoring you to the edge of control.

“Castiel, please.”

You cried out. His laughter was cold. He liked watching you suffer! You were dying to come apart on him but he wasn't letting you. Controlling your orgasm, he didn't let you come. He would let you have all of the feelings of an coming orgasm but would never let it happen. When you got used to two fingers he added a third and slammed his fingers into your delicate body as hard as he could. 

You, meanwhile, were a sobbing sweaty mess in his arms. The frustration of orgasm denial was driving you mad! You had never wanted to come so badly in your life and his angel was enjoying every moment of his torture. 

“You're making a devil out of me.”

He growled. You moaned a moment longer before daring to look into his cold eyes. 

“Then be an angel and let me come.”

He tilted his head a in a very Cas like fashion and for a moment you could have just came from the expression on his face.

“What fun would that be?”

Taking his fingers out of your body, he gave your pussy another slap. 

“I want inside of you. I want to feel what bonding is all about.” 

You wondered what position the angel would want? He didn't strike you as a missionary position kind of guy. So far he hadn't even let you touch him. Why would he put you in a position where you could run your hands over him. No matter how much your wanted to run your hands over his body; it wasn't going to happen. 

As if answering your question, Cas slammed you face down onto a near by table. 

“Stay down.”

He hissed before spreading your legs. You didn't dare move as you heard him undoing his belt and pants. 

“You look so lovely like this. If I could just keep you like this I would. I could take you whenever I wanted. I'm selfish, you'll come to see how possessive I can be.” 

His whispered in your ear as leaned his body over yours. He remained on top of you a moment before he pushed himself inside of you. You cried out as he began to thrust violently. 

“Yes, I can see why you human find this so pleasurable. You dirty girl.”

Cas grunted. 

The sound of something crashing outside made the two of you freeze mid fuck. Cas muttered a slew of curse words in what you guessed to be German. He snapped his fingers leaving the two of you fully dressed and back where you had been standing moments ago. 

He pushed you behind him protectively. You knew not to mention this to him. He didn't seem like the kind of being who would enjoy you going gaga over a protective soulmate like gesture. 

“Stay quiet.”

He instructed as the door crashed open. You peaked out from under his arm to see none other then your Cas and brothers on the other side. They didn't look the least bit happy at the alternate version of Cas and yourself. 

“Get away from her!” 

Dean growled before starting to march over and defend his little sister from some soulless prick that kidnapped her! Your Cas reached out stopping him dead in his track.

“No Dean. Take Sam and wait outside. I've got this.”

You knew that Dean didn't like it. Dean hated “waiting” out a good fight. He reluctantly did as he was told and followed Sam outside. 

“So you think you can come here and play hero? You aren't taking her from me.” 

AU Cas hissed. He reached out yanking your roughly into his arms. His fingers dug into the flesh of your arms hard enough to leave bruises. You, meanwhile, looked between the two versions of Cas carefully.

Your Cas looked livid. Never in your relationship had you seen that look in his eyes. When AU Cas kissed you possessively you could see your Cas' eyes begin to glow. 

“Stop! Please. Both of you stop.”

You gasped. AU Cas pushed you away from him; almost sending you tumbling to the floor. 

“Wait outside, darling.”

He extended the last part of darling so your Cas could catch every syllable. You didn't wait to be told twice before following your brother's lead. 

When you were gone, your Cas narrowed his gaze venomously on the alternate version of himself. 

“You better not have touched her.” 

The alternate version of himself smiled and began to laugh. 

“You mean not touch our soulmate? Your a fool. I almost claimed her. A few more thrusts and she would have been mine. Its funny, you have had her for all of this time and you never touched her. I've known her for such a short amount of time and I couldn't resist her.” 

Cas tried to ignore the taunts of the alternate version of himself. He wanted nothing more than to kill him and end it all. Taking a few deep breaths the jealous rage in him hit a new level. Racing forward, Cas slammed his counterpart against the wall and placed the angel blade to his chest.

“Of course I have wanted to touch her. But she deserves better and that is why I respect her unlike you. Now that I know that you have attempted to claim her....I have to do this.”

Cas didn't give his alternate versions a chance to speak before ramming the angle blade into his chest. Looking away as the bright light of a dying angel entered the room, he plotted what was to say to you. Would you understand? What if you really wanted that horrible version of himself that was now no more? All Cas knew was he was wrong to deny you when you told him that you loved him. If he would have accepted his fate and taken you as his soulmate this wouldn't be happening. 

The angels only thought now was....is it too late?


End file.
